


I Take It Back, Nerds Are Really Hot

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets doctor-y, Alex in hipster glasses, Bruises, F/F, Maggie gets hurt, Maggie the graceless gay mess, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: The first night Maggie sleeps over at Alex’s house, they’re a few weeks into their budding relationship and it’s totally not for sex. (And totally not how Maggie had imagined that first going…) No, the first time she stayed at Alex’s apartment was because she’d gotten shot by alien tech that had launched her into a wall…because she’d been too busy quietly teasing Alex about being a nerd as they walked back to the government issue SUV after a raid to hear the click of a safety coming off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I did it again...writing chapter two of Heartsong and I stumbled upon a prompt. Hand slipped. New story now available. *sighs*

The first night Maggie sleeps over at Alex’s house, they’re a few weeks into their budding relationship and it’s totally not for sex. (And totally not how Maggie had imagined that first going…) No, the first time she stayed at Alex’s apartment was because she’d gotten shot by alien tech that had launched her into a wall…because she’d been too busy quietly teasing Alex about being a nerd as they walked back to the government issue SUV after a raid to hear the click of a safety coming off. Thankfully it was more of a gravity gun then one meant to pierce, so she’d only been tossed like a rag-doll instead of being skewered.

After getting her various cuts and bruises patched up at the DEO, Alex had strong armed her into her car and all but demanded that Maggie stay with her for the night so the agent could make sure the concussion she’d gotten wouldn’t do any lasting damage. Maggie had crumpled under Alex’s sad puppy eyes in seconds and agreed on the condition that they stopped by her place first to at least get an overnight duffel.

The late afternoon and night were filled with check ins every four hours and medication, leaving Maggie thoroughly exhausted by the morning. Thankfully, the checking in finally tapered off around 5am, leaving Maggie to happily pass out and sleep till noon. When she finally woke up, it was with a groan and a weak glare at the sun peaking through the curtains _juuuust_ right, leaving her unable to sleep, or see for that matter.

Dragging herself out of Alex’s ridiculously comfy bed, she carefully made her way over to her overnight bag and pulled out a pair of NCPD issue sweatpants and a worn old t-shirt before shuffling over to the en suite to freshen up and change. The sight that met her in the mirror as she changed made her cringe. Most of her chest (where the beam had hit), across her ribs, and onto her back were mottled with various colored bruises. “Yikes…” She muttered as she ran her fingers across a few of the greener bruises. Shaking her head, she quickly (Or…as quickly as she could while feeling like a rusted tin-man) pulled her clean shirt on, heading out to the living room to pester Alex for coffee and food.

Things didn’t go as planned though, for as soon as she stepped into the room she was met with a sight that took her breath away like a punch to the solar plexus. Alex, sitting with her back up against one of the arms of her couch, feet tucked up under her, wearing Maggie’s baggy NCPD hoodie and a pair of tiny tiny, barely there shorts, reading a book as the midday sun streamed in through the huge bay windows, making the woman’s tousled hair shine red. But that wasn’t what hit her the hardest. No, that was the pair of thick, black hipster frames perched delicately on the bridge of Alex’s nose, threatening to slide downwards.

For years and years to come, Maggie would vehemently deny it to anyone that asked, but as Maggie caught sight of those glasses all coherent thought went out the window and she damn near zombie shuffled her way over to her girlfriend, heat pooling in her core…until she ran shin first into the coffee table and tumbled torso first into the couch as her feet caught on one of the table legs, taking both out from under her.

Wheezing, Maggie looked up at her startled girlfriend and offered the woman a weak grin as she clawed her way up onto the couch to lay down and rest her aching everything. Laying her head on Alex’s lap, she shifted around a few times before settling down on her back, staring up at the woman who’d stolen her heart, and grace apparently. “I take it back…Nerds are really freakin hot.” She wheezed out with a cheesy grin, sending Alex into a slightly hysterical laughing fit as she wove her fingers into Maggie’s hair.


End file.
